a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foot bath for animals, such as dairy cows and more particularly to an automated foot bath apparatus and method which accomplishes not only the application of disinfectant to the hooves of the animals, but also accomplishes the cleaning and refilling of the liquid containing area of the foot bath.
b) Background Art
In a dairy parlor it is common to have the cows exiting the dairy parlor walk through a foot bath of approximately six feet by two and two-thirds feet and a depth of approximately six inches. This foot bath would have disinfectant that is dissolved in the water. The common prior art procedure is that there would be the area having a small pool which contains the water. The dairyman uses a hose to fill the pool with the water, and then pours the disinfectant chemical liquid and/or powder into the water and mixes these in the pool manually.
During the course of the cows moving through the foot bath, a certain amount of manure will commonly collect in the foot bath. After the milking operation is completed (i.e. all the cows have gone through for that particular milking period), then the dairyman will open the drain valve so that all the liquid flows out. Then the dairyman will hose the manure down the drain.
A search of the patent literature has disclosed a number of U.S. patents. These are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,909 (Stable) discloses a foot bath for the use in the treatment of cattle and other livestock. There is a resilient pad which is covered with a shallow layer of disinfectant fluid. As the cow steps on the pad, the fluid flows around the foot.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,379 (Gerk et al.) discloses what is called an “electrically controlled spraying device for cleaning and treating animals”. There are rails around an enclosure and discharge nozzles mounted to spray a cleaning fluid or a treatment fluid under the animal, and it states that the device is able to clean the hooves of the animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,224 (Hintz et al.) discloses a foot bathing fixture that includes a seat supported on a raised pedestal. This is incorporated into a shower enclosure for a person.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,536 (Midkiff) discloses a portable a truck tire washing apparatus. There are two longitudinally-spaced tire rotating driveable roller trailer assemblies mounted on a support member and a liquid spraying means for spraying the tires.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,554 (Tumminaro) shows a toilet for animals particularly adapted for pets such as dogs and cats. There is a user platform on which the animal stands, and the platform has an upper surface which is gradually inclined down on shallow angle toward a center opening of the toilet. A flushing liquid is provided to flow over the surface to clean the waste material from the upper surface, and a bowl is located beneath the upper platform to receive the waste.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,989,965 (Rod) discloses a “foot wear decontaminating apparatus” for use in the atomic industry. The user steps on a platform immersed in a fluid, and a high frequency agitator washes off the contaminating material.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,956,565 (Anderson) discloses therapeutic equipment for remedial bathing and massaging treatment of feet and legs of animals. There is a container filled with granular solids such as soft, clean sand possibly 104 inches long, 42 inches wide and 18 inches high to contain the granular material. The racing horse, for example, is brought to stand with all feet in the soft wet bed and is permitted to sink to a depth somewhere between the ankle and knee height. Heat that could be applied to alleviate the soreness of the animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 853,533 (Byrd) shows a foot bath intended to be occupied by horses as they drink from the attached water trough. There is a drain to keep the water at the desired depth.